


Serious - Side Effects

by Kitty_Shinju (Queen_Kit)



Series: Side Effects May Include [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Kitty_Shinju
Summary: So originally this was part of a 2 chapter fic, but I decided to break it up as it was two takes off of an idea with two different tones.Just a bit of overlapping storytelling between Kaito & Shinichi about how their lives changed. Nothing really special, but I enjoyed writing it.





	Serious - Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

_**It had been a fairly normal day up until then…** _

_Get up in the morning, go to school, prank Aoko to see her panties (It was white…. I still remember…)_

**Going to the amusement park with ran, talking about Holmes, having to solve a murder (It was the ex-girlfriend with the pearl necklace… A terrible tragedy)**

_I had a good time while Aoko chased me with her mop and the teacher quizzed us (We got them all right, I'm not sure why she even bothered)_

**It was a celebration for Ran winning the Karate Tournament, but there were those two shady men… I was sure they were up to something. (Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone?)**

_I even managed to escape when I disguised Yamada as me. (Too bad Aoko didn't hit him)_

**She seemed worried when I ran away even though I promised that I would be back. (I had to check it out. I couldn't let them get away with it… I know that was why.)**

_Kaitou Kid had been on the news. Back after an 8 year absence. Aoko said my tricks couldn't compare. I had to find a way to challenge him. I had the best Magic Teacher in the world, Kuroba Toichi, my father. (Little did either of us know the truth.)_

**They certainly were criminals, I caught them making a deal. I was gathering the evidence to turn them in. (I should have been more careful)**

_I was looking at the painting remembering him. Eight years seemed like such a long time. Eight years since the father I loved died in an unbelievable stage accident. (The father who never made mistakes.)_

**I should have noticed only one was there. His partner caught me and it seemed like it was all over. (Ran… I'm so sorry Ran… I should never have left you…)**

_As I leaned against the picture frame there was a click_

**They would have to dispose of the intruder**

_The Door Opened_

**The Poison**

_**Everything Changed.** _

_I entered the hideout of the Mysterious Kaitou 1412, KID… My father, and my Legacy._

**I woke up unsure of what happened. I would soon discover I had become a child again. I wanted my life back.**

_**Someone had stolen it from me. I was determined to find a way to take it back. I was determined to solve the mystery that had appeared in front of me.** _

__**But it's been so long since then.**  
So many discoveries…  
So many setbacks.  
My mission still continues.

_**And until it kills me I will search for it.** _

_That gem that you wanted to destroy_

**My way home to you.**

__**Decisions can haunt you.**  
I wish that someone had told me before it was too late to turn back.  
Side Effects May Include…  
An Unrecognizable Mask that has become you,  
Poker Face,

_Kaito_

**Shinichi**

_**The show is on** _

_Kid has arrived...  
"Rediisu ando Gentorumen!"_

**I hear her calling…"Conan-kun, time for school!"  
"HAI RAN-NEECHAN"**

_**Side Effects Irritate** _

_**But Life goes on.** _


End file.
